Ice Skating
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Gary plans a romantic day of skating to impress lady Cythera...things do NOT go acoording to plan. Written for Peachy during TDD fic exchange! Read and review!


**Disclaimer:** This was written for Peachy Garlic during TDD Christmas Exchange! Oh yeah, the disclaimer sheepish I own nothing.

**Ice Skating**

The ash-blonde woman laughed and threw a small snowball at the laughing brunette. Gareth of Naxen (the younger), cried out in a hoarse shout as the snowball broke against his chest. Smiling he gathered a fistful of snow and flung it at Lady Cythera of Elden. Cythera laughed as the snow flew over her head sprinkling her crimped hair with feathery snow. Gary clutched his sides against the hollow pain, laughing in great gulps. He silently congratulated himself on his brilliance. Inviting Lady Cythera to go ice-skating with him when he knew his friends were occupied.

The summer sky was bright and crisp, giving the two youths a healthy glow to their cheeks. The pond in the lower gardens had frozen with the coming of the cold weather and was a popular form of entertainment for young nobles. Gary marveled at the Lady's talent for ice skating, matching her ones for the dance floor. Cythera looked beautiful sapphire blue velvet with a warm jacket of a lighter blue to keep her warm. White scarf and mittens matched her small knitted cap that hung from its string around her neck. Her hair was braided fashionably except for a few strands that escaped to frame her face. Cythera stayed in the middle of the pond, gracefully patterning the pond with figure eights.

Gary grinned smoothing his jacket of brown fabric and skated after her. Cythera laughed as Gary caught her around the waist, shrieking she struggled free and bolted down the pond. Gary yelled and skated after her. Gaining speed she turned and shot past him. Gary turned quickly making a grab for her. His feet shot out from under him. He smashed in to the ground his head snapping against the ice. Sharp pain shot through his neck and temples. He dimly heard Cythera scream. The sky was darkening. Cythera was calling to him. His eyes closed and he knew no more.

Gary opened his eyes to white washed walls and starched sheets. His head throbbed terribly and it hurt to open his eyes.

"So the Showoff awakes."

Gary turned his eyes to the smiling faces of Raoul, Jon, Alan and Sacherell. Jon grinned and helped him to sit up.

"What happened?" asked the dazed Gary.

"You fell on the ice." Answered Sacherell, passing him a wooden cup.

Gary tasted it and found water. Taking a sip of water Gary rubbed the back of his head. Alan grabbed his arm.

"You nearly cracked your skull. Lady Cythera was practically hysterical when she made it to the palace. You were carried here and pronounced with a bruised skull and possible concussion. Your father is furious as he broke his toe over a desk in his haste to get here." added the redhead.

"Where is he now?" asked his son,

"Back in his office. He left after the Healers convinced him you would wake. Douglass has gone to fetch him." Provided Raoul.

Jon grinned, "Lady Cythera is also anxious to see you. "

Gary swore, making his friends grin. "Gods! How is she, is she alright?"

"She's fine besides trembling with worry. She said she provoked you."

Gary rubbed his eyes, what a way to end the day. Instead of the romantic afternoon he planned he had managed to frighten the girl and look like a fool.

A light knock at the door brought Gary from his thoughts. Sacherell answered returning with a smile and Lady Cythera. Jon grinned at his cousin, and then at Cythera.

"Well best be on our way boys!" He stood up pulling Raoul with him. "We have a great many thing to see too, please excuse as My Lady" Jon pushed the gaggle of young men through the door leaving Gary and Cythera alone.

"I'm so relieved you're awake" Cythera said quietly taking a seat beside the bed.

Gary felt himself blush "I'm so sorry for the accident, I was being stupid-"

"-No," Cythera blushed with her interruption "It was I who was showing. An I'm so sorry Gareth"

Gary grinned, "Please call me Gary, and please don't blame your self."

Cythera smiled shyly, "I was so frightened when you hit the ice. "

Gary licked his lips "you were concerned for me?"

Cythera nodded, her cheeks staining a pretty shade of pink. "Of course" she looked up a shy smile on her lips "I care a great deal for you Gareth"

"Gary" he whispered numbly taking her hand. Stroking the softness of her skin he pulled her forward gently, cradling her face he lowered his lips to hers.

"WHERE'S THE IDIOT!"

The two snapped awake like frightened cats. Duke Garth entered his eyes blazing. "Well of all the stupid things for a boy to do, and forcing a Lady to run like that!"

Gary groaned and leaned back against the cushions. Lady Cythera rose and left with a slight giggle.

"See you soon Gary."

The End.

**AN:** Well? fidgets my first time using Gary or Cythera. Hope everyone likes it! Read and Review!


End file.
